


Rose Fertilizer

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dry Humping, F/M, Gross, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Fed up with Erisolsprite's constant whining, Rose transforms the self pitying sprite into a sentient diaper, wearing and using it in order to punish him. Rose ends up enjoying herself more than she expected, and things get a bit out of hand!Warning, this one is incredibly gross. If this isn't your thing, steer clear.





	Rose Fertilizer

Rose was rather proud of herself, as she’d managed to solve two problems at once. Firstly, she sated her curiosity about what would happen if she tried to prototype an existing Kernelsprite an addition time. And second, she found a way to punish Erisolsprite for being the most insufferably annoying creature she’d ever encountered.

Instead of prototyping Erisol with anything that would make him remotely anthropomorphic, she chose an item that she could easily control, manipulate, and by extension torment the pesky sprite with.

Rose’s mother was a frequent drinker, and her wine binges would often end with her wetting or even soiling herself. Sick of ruining her dresses, Rose’s mom instructed her to always keep a pair of adult diapers on hand. Rose didn’t think she’d ever find a use for them again, but for her current purposes it was absolutely perfect.

The diaper was fairly large, as it was designed to fit Mom Lalonde’s rather generous bottom half. It was completely plain too, which was ideal, as any sort of design or print could mess with the prototyping. If Rose’s sewing needles could be imbued with magic by being combined with an ordinary statue of a wizard, a paw print on the diaper, for example, could lead to Erisol merely growing a pair of dog ears instead of what Rose wanted.

With her plan set, she simply walked up to the floating lime green sprite, who was muttering a barrage of insults aimed at himself and everything around him. Rose took the diaper in her hand, reeled her arm back, and chucked it right at Erisol with all her might.

The diaper fluttered rather unceremoniously in front of her before falling straight to the ground. Rose scolded herself, of course the diaper wouldn’t be aerodynamic; she’d need to get closer for the prototyping to work. Fortunately, Erisol was so engrossed by his own contempt that he was easy to sneak up on.

Once Rose was in range, she released the diaper, and watched it drift downwind just far enough to hit the sprite in its dead center.

“wwhat the hell i2 happening twwo me?” Erisol said, as he was infused with the crinkly garment. There was a blinding flash of green light, before the newly created Erisoldiapersprite was revealed.

The results were exactly as Rose had hoped they would be. Erisolsprite was no longer a floating, ghostly creature, but a mere diaper, albeit a very exotic looking one.

Firstly, it glowed with the same ethereal lime light that Erisol did. Nextly, the diaper had two “faces.” That is to say, two images of Erisol’s face on the front and back, which were able to speak, and make facial expressions on the 2D planes they were trapped in, but were otherwise immobile. One of the faces had Eridan’s horns on the right, and Sollux’s on the left. The other had the reverse. The position of the blue and red lenses on their glasses were reversed between the two as well. Rose was admittedly unsure of which one was the original, but she didn’t particularly care either.

She picked the diaper up off the ground, and turned it over in her hand, both of the faces giving her a look of absolute resignment to their miserable situation.

“I’m sorry,” Rose said, placing the diaper back down on the ground, and beginning to undress. “Well, actually, I’m not. If you didn’t want to end up like this, you shouldn’t have been so obnoxious.”  
“dont wworry, wwe actually wwant to thank you,” the front face said. Rose’s skirt hit the ground, followed by her top.

“Oh, really?” Rose said, cocking an eyebrow. Her bra and panties followed, leaving her completely nude.

“yeah. you showwed us that thiing2 could actually get wwor2e.”

The naked Rose smirked as she lifted the sentient nappy off of the ground. “Oh, don’t worry. Things haven’t even begun to get bad for you.”

And with that, Rose put the diaper on, affixing the tapes around her waist. As it turns out, it felt surprisingly nice. The padding in the front cradled her crotch pleasantly, and the one in the back rubbed pleasurably against her rear. This was the first time that Erisol had caused her anything but annoyance.

Without thinking, her hands went down to her crotch. Her slender fingers clutched the padding tightly, which crunched and crinkled once she finally released it.

“owwww,” the front-facing Erisol said.

“I’m sure you already have some conception of what’s going to happen next,” Rose said, groping at her diaper again this time from the back, as not to leave Erisol’s second face out.

“You are a diaper after all, and it’d be a waste not to use you for your intended purpose.”

Erisol was familiar with many kinds of anguish, but the slow, paralyzing horror of knowing what was about to happen and being utterly unable to stop it physically was new to him. He wasn’t a fan.

“youvve got to be fuckiing kiidiing me.”

BloOOooorrRtttTtt

Rose let out a sigh of relieve as she freed a fart that’d been brewing in her bowels for ages. The billowing flatulence felt like being trapped in the middle of a hurricane for the Erisols, with the rear face getting the worse of it. Of course, to compare it to a hurricane would be to discount the smell entirely, which was far more unpleasant than the humid air that was unleashed into Rose’s diaper with enough force to make the rear swell slightly like a balloon for a few seconds.

The aforementioned stink was inescapable, as it was trapped inside the interior of Rose’s diaper with no means of escape. The already steamy flatulence became hotter the longer it stayed within the confined padding, and the smell seemed to become more potent too. Both faces gagged and sputtered, as their clean oxygen was swapped out for a seemingly endless supply of Rose’s ass stench.

Rose was glad that her diaper kept all the smell on the inside, as based on the Erisol’s reaction, it wasn’t the sort of thing she wanted to smell herself.

“youre a mon2ter,” one of the faces said between desperate gasping. The worst, of course, were still yet to come. Rose’s fart wasn’t the only thing her bowels had been whipping up, and she was just about ready to push it out.

Rose’s anus flexed, letting out a few more farts that were less forceful than the last, but just as stinky.   
Her cheeks turned red as she began to squeeze, her asshole opening up just slightly. She grunted, teeth clenched, pushing as hard as she could, but nothing came out, at least, nothing solid. There was still plenty of flatulence left to expel, as blast after blast of stink hit the back face square in the nose before gradually drifting over to the front.

“Sorry, I seem to be having a bit of trouble,” Rose said. “I’m accustomed to using the toilet. It’s a hard habit to drop.”

“no, plea2e, take your tiime,” Erisol said dryly.

Rose tried to adjust her position, squatting down slightly with her legs apart, hoping to trick her body into thinking she was using the toilet like a normal adult human, and not attempting to shit inside of a diaper that was once a sentient computer ghost created from the corpses of two aliens.

This trick worked, and she could feel a pleasantly girthy turd beginning to bud from her twitching hole.

“Ah, that’s better,” Rose said. Her grunting stopped, and her blush faded, as she let her body take over. Her shit slid out rather effortlessly for how large it was, and it was quite large. Rose couldn’t see, obviously, as this was all happening inside her diaper, but judging by the way it stretched her out she assumed that her log was at least as thick as her forearm.

And damn, it felt good. Rose couldn’t remember the last time evacuating her bowels felt this pleasant. Perhaps it was because the turd was unusually dense and solid. When she finally pinched off the snaking dump, and it fell into the seat of her diaper, it felt as though it weighed several pounds. That couldn’t be right, could it?

Rose looked down, to see that her Erisoldiaper was sagging to an absurd degree. It had expanded in the back, bulging with the lumpy outline of Rose’s turds, and swelled out to the sides a bit too. It was the most bloated between her legs though, drooping midway down her thighs from the immense weight of her dump.

“That one was bigger than I thought,” Rose said, feeling an odd bit of genuine pride at her own monster shit.

Erisol, meanwhile, was having a far worse time. Of course, the smell was once again the most unpleasant part of the experience, but we’ll save that for later. Since Rose’s shit was solid, not gaseous like her farts, there was a new dimension Erisol had to deal with: weight.

Rose’s initial impression was right, her thick, coiled shit was about three pounds. To Erisol, this felt like three hundred. The weight was suffocating, like someone was sitting on his chest, which may very well have been a good thing, since, as stated before, the odor was absolutely vile.

Firstly, it was worse than her farts by a mile, although the smell was nearly exactly the same. Her shit was just an especially potent version of the odor of Rose’s still lingering farts, adding to and intensifying it.

Unlike her farts, Rose could actually smell her own stench this time. She was surprised by how not disgusted she was. In fact, she found the odor strangely pleasant, and she couldn’t resist taking a small whiff every time it wafted up to her nostrils.

Just when the Erisols thought things had gotten as bad as they could get, things got worse. In a twist that surprised even Rose herself, the titanic load she’d just produced wasn’t all she had in her. She felt a second shit begin to slide out into the seat of her diaper, this one somehow thicker and firmer than the last.

Rose hadn’t expected her punishment to go on for this long, but she was sure that no matter what she did, Erisol probably deserved it.

Another coil of fresh, steamy shit filled her nappies. Rose actually had to push a bit this time. Simply letting her body do it automatically wouldn’t be enough. A crimson blush returning to her cheeks as she strained.

“Gah!” Rose felt as though she’d given birth. Based on the weight, it was like someone had dropped a bowling ball into her diaper. As she peered between her legs to assess the damage, she found that it looked a bit like it too.

There was an enormous bulge at the bottom of her diaper, which now reached all the way between her knees. It looked a bit like an especially wide stalactite, or a tent someone had built upside down.

“What the hell did I eat?” Rose remarked, as she felt another oncoming wave of shit beginning to slide out. She went through the events of the last few days, wondering if some kind of magic, time travel shenanigans, chucklevoodoo nonsense or troll bullshit could’ve caused this. She couldn’t recall having ever shit like an elephant before on her life.

Erisol’s cries were muffled, as he was crushed underneath what was to him the equivalent of a half ton of poo. After Rose’s third load came out, she could no longer hear him, only just barely feeling the vibration of his screams through twenty pounds of her own shit.

And still, she wasn’t done. At this point, Rose had come to terms with the fact that she may very well never stop shitting. She was impressed by how well Erisol was holding together. He bulged and stretched impressively to accommodate her superhuman shits, without a single leak or tear. It was the one time Erisol had every been exceptional at anything that didn’t involve whining or getting on Rose’s nerves.

After her third load, Rose was no longer taking and pinching off individual shits. Instead, a single, seemingly endless stream of waste poured out of her stretched out asshole, just coiling and piling on top of itself, making her diaper expand and droop deeper and deeper.

Until, finally, it hit the ground with a moist “thud.”

“Phew,” Rose said, her asshole closing, her bowels finally emptied. She could feel the warmth of her shit radiating over almost all of her lower body. The parts that weren’t contained within Rose’s over stretched diaper, with her warm load rubbing pleasantly against her skin could feel it through the padding that surrounded them. Rose’s diaper bulge enveloped her legs, all the way down to her feet.

“what diid ii do to de2ervve thii2,” Erisol said, not to Rose, but to the cosmos themselves. The Erisols were having just about the worst time possible. Since not a single inch of Rose’s diaper wasn’t filled to the brim, stretched out with countless logs of shit, neither the front nor the back Erisol were having an easier time than the other. Every single one of their senses were completely consumed by Rose’s shit. They could feel nothing but the gentle squishing of their faces against the mountain of waste. They could see nothing besides an endless expanse of brown, blurred together by their watering eyes. They could hear nothing but the sound of a few of Rose’s remaining farts reverberating through her vast diaper dump. Every breath they took filled their noses with the worst, most concentrated incarnation of Rose’s diaper stink yet. And as for taste, well…perhaps that is better left unmentioned. But, if you must know, the Erisols weren’t a fan of the bitter, muddy taste that coated their tongues and filled their mouths.

“That was…rather satisfying,” Rose said, feeling the mountain of shit contained within her diaper rubbing against her ass and pussy. “Satisfying” was underselling it though. Although Rose couldn’t bare to vocalize it, this entire experience had left her unbelievably fucking horny.

Whether it was all the anal stimulation from the shit itself, the feeling of such a warm, weighty diaper between her legs, the knowledge that Erisol was suffering, a combination of the three or something else entirely, Rose was aroused to the point that she caught herself drooling.

“F-fuck,” she bit her lip. She wanted, more than anything, to get off as soon as possible. She could feel the padding sponging up the juices of her trembling pussy. No, she couldn’t. She had to maintain her composure…

“what the fuck are you doiing?” both Erisols said in unison as Rose waddled over to a nearby railing and mounted it.

“I just-I just can’t help myself,” Rose said. Not only could she no longer control her lust, she could no longer keep herself from admitting it out loud either.

“Mmm, I should thank you. Without you, I wouldn’t have known how fucking good this feels!”

Her tongue lolling out of her mouth, drool trickling down her bare breasts, Rose bucked her hips back and forth, grinding her diaper against the railing.

Now, the railing wasn’t stimulating Rose directly, as there was a huge pile of shit between her and the railing itself. Instead, humping the railing stirred the shit inside of Rose’s nappy, pushing the firm load against her aching, desperate pussy lips. In other words, Rose was fucking her own shit, and fucking shit, she couldn’t he happier.

Her modest breasts heaved up and down with every pump. Rose thrust herself back and forth like a dog in heat. The wet squishes and horrified shrieks of Erisol were drowned out by Rose’s own grunting.

“Mmmmmf…fuck, almost there,” she said, as the warm diaper shit stimulated her clit. “God, this feels so good. I’m gonna…fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Rose’s pussy erupted, absolutely drenching the front of her diaper with a spray of her juices. Rose was left panting by a mind shattering orgasm that started in her toes, rocketing upwards before reaching its strongest point at her shit-covered pussy.

“there, you came,” one of the Erisols said, after having to endure several minutes of Rose’s load being pressed up directly against their faces. “doe2 thii2 mean youll let u2 go now, you fuckiing freak?”

“Mmm, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” Rose said, taking several seconds to regain her composure. “I just discovered that I have a fetish for this sort of thing, and, well, an ordinary diaper isn’t going to be enough if I end up shitting this much again.”

In that moment, Erisol realized for the first time how good his life was before.


End file.
